Mistakes can happen
by KellyK124
Summary: In a desperate attempt to fix her failed relationship with Angelo, Charlie decides to fall pregnant. Not really knowing what she wants, she is pushed in to the arms of another man, Darrly Braxton.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie:

Every day I hear my fair share of complaints, sometimes about a silly teenager up to no good or Bianca's having problems with Liam or that the infamous River Boys are causing chaos. But nothing compares to the complaints I wish to share. If only it was that easy.

I rolled onto to my side and stared at the old alarm clock on my bedside table. The big bold red letters beamed 3:21 am. I just couldn't believe it, I hoped that the sleeping pills would have helped but they did nothing to ease my stress.

The bed started to move and I felt him start to spoon me. I turned around in his embrace. "I can't sleep" I said groggily.

"How about we get up to some mischief?" Angelo replied. A couple of months before this I would of easily agreed but now it repulsed me. Every night for the past six months we had been trying for a baby, it just didn't seem to be happening. I was getting sick of it, it used to be something I loved but now it was just like a chore. I didn't even know if I wanted a baby, all I knew it could be the tool to fix our relationship.

"Maybe in the morning." I heard him groan and roll over again.

On the outside we looked like a couple that everyone wanted to be or admired but on the inside we were as broken as could be. Well that's how I felt. About a year ago Angelo bought a restaurant above the surf club and called it Angelo's. before the restaurant I used to be his number one priority, he'd send me flowers at work, surprise me when I got home with a romantic dinner, we even had a date night once a week but ever since Angelo's opened I have gone from being number one to number two.

And after the late nights that spark had gone, I decided that I needed him back, I needed to get him back. I would send him naughty messages to persuade him to come home early or I would rock up to Angelo's in a beautiful frock and ask him to have dinner with me or I plan date nights but he'd always cancelled or worse a couple of times he stood me up. That's when I got the idea of a baby. Angelo is the kind of man that would step up and be a good father to his kid. By this way I could get him to be home more and spend time with me. Just maybe we could be the couple everybody admired.

I woke up again to the sounds of an empty house, I rolled over and there was no Angelo to be found. I checked the house before finding a little note on the kitchen bench.

_Hey Baby, _

_Sorry I had to leave so early this morning, I got a call from John, he said there had been problems with rent, I had to deal with it. _

_Meet me at the beach at 10 and we can have a lunch date. _

_Angelo xoxoxoxo _

I scrunched up the piece of paper a flung it at the wall. He frustrated me to no ends. I looked at the time and decided to get ready.

I slowly walked along the beach waiting for Angelo, it had been half an hour since 10am and I was wondering whether or not he was going to show up.

"CHARLIE!" I heard Bianca call out my name.

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Bee. How are you?"

"Puffed, just been for a run… How are you? Not with Angelo today?" she asked.

"Uhm, we have a lunch date planned but he's failed to show up… again!"

"Naw, Charlz! Its okay things will get better, I'm sure you're going to fall pregnant soon."

I scoffed. "I wish it would hurry up already, we have been trying for six months and nothing except three negative pregnancy tests. Maybe some things just aren't meant to be." I said sadly.

Bianca stared at me quizzically. "Charlie, you know I love you right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, maybe it isn't such a bad thing you're not falling pregnant. I mean just listening to you and just seeing the way you and Angelo are… I just. I-"

"Spit it out!"

"I just don't think you're ready for a baby that's all, I mean after the way Ruby was conceived and her childhood, I just don't think you're ready."

"But I'm not getting any younger." I stated.

"True but, you're only 28 Charlz. You still have plenty of time… There are other ways that are not going to be a permanent fixture in your life." Bianca said.

"Like what, because everything I try is wrong or just doesn't work!" I yelled.

"Yes, those things may not work but you could try couples counselling or even try talking to him." She pleaded with me. "Please, Charlie, stop trying to get pregnant because deep down you know you don't want it just yet."

I looked at her with sad eyes. I knew she was right but I didn't want it to be a slow progress, I wanted a quick permanent fix.

"I'm sorry if I upset you." Bianca said after a few moments of silence.

"You didn't, you just told me the truth I didn't want to hear." I looked at her and shrugged.

"How about tonight, we shake away the stress and have a girly night at Angelo's or something? A few drinks and dinner, we haven't done a girls night in ages and if you really want to we can invite Leah, Ruby and April…" She trailed off.

"Okay, but let's not go to Angelo's and can you hold off on a girls night?" I asked eagerly.

"Uh, I suppose… why?"

"Because Bianca, you and I are going to throw a party!" I smiled.

"Really?" Bianca asked. "Because we don't have to, if you don't feel up to it?

"No, I want to, invite the whole town!" I smiled.

Later on after Angelo stood me up again, I headed up to Angelo's to pick up the alcohol for me and Bianca. We decided it was best if it was BYO.

"Hey babe," I said, when I reached the bar.

He turned around and gave me a sheepish smile. "I'm late, aren't I? "

"Only by 3 hours. But its okay, I understand you have work." I replied not fazed.

"I'm sorry baby! How about tomorrow, I'll make you breakfast and see what we can do about this baby situation."

"Actually, Angelo I Wan-"

"Hold that thought babe," He said as he grabbed two dishes that needed to be served to a customer. I sighed.

"Hey Ralph, Can I get three cases of my wine" I asked.

"Big party tonight aye? I heard about somebody throwing a party at the beach…"

"Yeah, something likes that. Just stocking up for it now." I smiled.

I looked through my wardrobe looking for something to wear. I settled for a strapless cream dress, it was fitted at my bust with intricate swirls and then flowed out to just above my knees, I teamed with a pair of cream heels and curled my hair. As I walked out of our room, I heard Angelo drop the cup he had.

"Wow!" Angelo said. "What's happening tonight?"

"I tried telling you before but you were busy, but I'm heading to a party at the beach… You should come," I suggested but I knew it was pointless, he'd never come.

"I would love to come but I'm three waiters short, so I have to be at work," He walked over to me and settled his hands on my hips, as I linked my arms around his neck. "You look beautiful," he whispered before lowering his lips on to mine.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "I've gotta go, otherwise I'll be late."

"Bye!" He said as I walked out the door.

I winked at him before closing the door and leaving. I could feel footsteps behind me before I heard that all too familiar voice.

"Hey Sarge, Looking good tonight, but must say I'm a bit disappointed that you're not in uniform…" Darryl Braxton said as he caught up with me.

I turned to look at him and laughed. "Well, it's good to have a night off!"

"Where ya heading?" He asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked teasingly back.

"Because a pretty lady like you shouldn't walk the streets alone, especially looking likes this," he gestured to my outfit.

"I have a boyfriend, you know?"

He chuckled to himself. "Soccer has a goalie but it doesn't mean you can't score!"

I laughed. I don't know what it was about him but behind the entire bad boy persona I could see a genuine guy there. "I'm heading for the beach party."

"Well, isn't it my lucky night, I'm heading there as well!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the first installment to 'Mistakes can happen'. **

**Do you want me to continue? xo Kelly. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_Charlie:_**

The party was absolutely going off! Empty bottles of alcohol were strewn across the beach and the fire was glowing amber red. There were couples making out, there were people chatting, there were people dancing and then there were the infamous river boys mucking around, sculling beer, chatting up ladies and most of all being irresistible.

I strolled over to Bianca who was dancing near one of the speakers. "Oi, Bianca, I need to talk to you." I said. She giggled and followed me to a quieter place.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked, as she plonked herself down on the sand.

"Well, I just noticed this but how hot is Brax?" I questioned.

Bianca giggle at me, clearly the affects of the alcohol were kicking in. "Miss Charlie, I do believe you are taken!"

"You're a goof! I was commenting on how hot he was, not that I wanted him!"

"Well, you must be the only women in the bay who wouldn't want a piece of that stud muffin!"

"BIANCA!" I squealed. "Back to the more serious note, do you think I should be with Angelo?"

"Charlz, No one can decide that but you! Although if I was you, I would have gotten rid of him ages ago!" I nodded at her. "Now let your hair down and party!" She threw me a drink before dancing off.

I opened the drink and began drinking it when I heard my phone go off. I unlocked it and saw the message from Angelo.

_Babe, I have to go to the city for the next three days because mum was just hospitalised. I'll see you when I get back and I'm sorry! Love you, Angelo x _

I couldn't believe it. He didn't even bother to come get me. My position in his life slowly moving from number to number three. I downed the rest of my bottle and grabbed a new one.

"Woah, I thought this was a party, shouldn't be on your phone texting lover boy, should be having fun, getting up to mischief." He winked.

"Well, lover boy has decided to skip town without me!" I said coldly.

"He's not doing too well to get into your good books, is he?

"You know what, I don't care, and he's a douche bag!" I said, not sure if it was the alcohol speaking or if I really thought it. We sat in silence for a moment. "Want a drink?" I asked pulling out two drinks.

"Easy Sarge, don't try and get me drunk and take advantage of me!" He said teasingly.

"I'd never do such a thing!" I replied equally as teasing.

"Then I'd like one please," He said.

I chucked him the beer before smiling and getting up. I couldn't be next to him any longer. There was something about him that made me so damn attracted to him and I knew if I stayed there any longer, I would've said or done something I'd regret.

_**Brax: **_

It was just past two in the morning when the party started to die down. There were only a handful of people left including a very drunk and clumsy Charlie and equally as drunken Bianca. I chuckled as they were dancing together and giggling.

"Ladies," I said as I neared them.

They both looked at me before giggling. "Yes?" Charlie asked.

"How about I walk you both homes?" Not giving them a chance to respond I grabbed both their hands and started walking off into the direction of their houses.

It hadn't been five minutes yet and they were already complaining about sore blistered feet. "Brax, can we please stop, my feet are sore," Bianca whimpered.

I chuckled at her. "Good thing we are at your house then."

She swayed on the spot before turning around and stumbling in, no doubt waking up April and Irene.

I kept walking along the road with Charlie idly walking beside me before she tripped, lucky I could see it coming and caught her. She looked up at me and giggled. "Thank you!"

"It's all part of the job," I said smartly.

We kept on walking and I couldn't stop thinking about her. Surely she could feel that attraction as much as I did. I got lost in my thoughts before I noticed us standing outside her house.

"Thank you for being my knight in shining armour tonight," She giggled.

"As I said it's all part of the job."

"How can I repay you?" She said teasingly. The tone in her voice felt like she could feel the attraction but didn't want to give in to it because of Angelo.

'A kiss would be nice," I asked teasingly. She looked at me with a shocked face but then her mouth turned into a smile.

"If you say so." And with that she leant up and hooked her arms around my neck and slowly brought her lips to mine. The kiss was filled with so much intensity. I broke away and smiled. "Not bad," She muttered.

I don't know what overtook me but before I knew it my lips had crashed onto hers again, this time the kiss becoming more passionate by the second. I slowly opened my mouth as her tongue slipped in. My hands found their way to the bottom of her bum before I picked her up and pinned her against the wall. She wrapped her legs around me before slowly pulling away. "B-bedroom?" she asked lustfully.

I pushed the door open and walked us inside. I knew what was going to happen and I knew I didn't want to do it in the room her and Angelo shared. I walked us over to the couch before lying her down and crawling on top of her, not once breaking our kiss. She clawed at the hem of my shirt before stripping it off me. She smiled at me, taking the new view. I kissed her again as our sexual tension broke.

* * *

**Hey all! I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Mistakes can happen! Please let me know what you think of it :) What do you think should happen next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, another chapter for you, I chose to write it differently to my previous chapters, I've written it in third person as it is easier to write! I hope you don't mind!**

* * *

Charlie rolled over the next morning, expecting the bed to be empty but she soon came to her senses and realised she wasn't alone. She squealed as the memories from the previous night came flooding back. The flirting, the walk home, him being her 'knight in shining armour', she stared at the hunk of muscle; she couldn't believe she cheated on Angelo. She had always said to herself as a teen and growing up that she would always stay faithful and now look at what she had done. As a million thoughts ran through her mind, Brax slowly began to stir.

"Morning," Brax said, smiling at her, as he rolled over to face her.

She stared at him and gave him a weird look. "I-I you need to leave!" She stammered. Charlie quickly jumped out of bed finding the nearest available piece of clothing.

"What? Why? I uh thought we could get up to a bit more fun," he said raising his eyebrows.

"No, we can't. I'm in a relationship with-"

"A douche bag," Brax cut her off. She stood there and gave him a funny look. "Your words not mine."

"He maybe a douche bag but it still doesn't give me a right to cheat!"

Brax rose angrily. He was annoyed at being played. "Fine, be like that, but I know you feel it too Charlie." He hurried out of the house and slammed the door on his way out.

"Shit!" Charlie screamed. She couldn't believe the mess, she had gotten herself into. She hated herself for what she had done. Not knowing what to do, Charlie quickly had a shower and decided to head to Bianca's house.

"I can't believe I cheated on him Bee!" Charlie exhaled, as she off loaded all her problems on to Bianca.

"Charlz, I don't know what to say! What you did was wrong but in a way it was kind of right I think…" Bianca stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that, you've been trying so hard to make you and Angelo work, and because sex with Angelo to you is a chore that you've somehow ended up in bed with Brax because you're missing something and you're trying to find what it is."

"That's not true!"

"Charlie, me and you both know it's true! Your sex life with Angelo is dull, you want that spark back!"

Charlie sighed, she didn't want to admit it but she knew it was true. She was getting bored of Angelo and wanted something new. "What am I going to do?" she finally asked.

"Well, do you want a replay of last night or do you want Angelo?"

She sighed frustrated. "I want both. I mean I love Angelo and I really want to make it work, but then there is Brax and he's just, just so bloody amazing!"

Bianca sniggered. "It's up to you but, don't be unfair… on anyone!" Bianca added.

Charlie had been home sitting on the lounge for about 3 hours now trying to decide what she wanted. Her thoughts were interrupted with an incoming call from Angelo.

"Hi" She answered.

"Sorry, I didn't give you much of a warning about last night, I got a call from the hospital and mum's sick, they think she might have cancer," Angelo responded sadly.

"Oh no! I'm sorry to hear baby" Charlie felt weird calling him baby after what happened with Brax.

"Yeah, it's not looking good, so I just wanted to let you know I'll be here for at least a fortnight, if not more,"

'Really? That's a long time Angelo!"

"Yeah, I know but there's not much I can do, my dad's stressed and I think me being here will help him ease up a bit…"

"What about the restaurant? What about me?' Charlie asked, in her mind counting another time she was being pushed backed in to second place.

"Do you want to come up and help me with dad? And I was thinking of asking Brax if he wanted to run the joint for three weeks, I heard from a mate he's a top bloke and he's dabbled in the restaurant industry."

"You can't expect to me to come up, Ruby's coming home from UNI in a couple of days and I have work, why can't you bring your dad to summer bay?"

"Because it wouldn't work with mum being in hospital in the city," He replied.

Charlie didn't know what to say. "Okay, I'll talk to you later!" Before he could get another word in, she slammed the phone down on the coffee table. She couldn't bear the thought of not having Angelo around, not because she would miss him but because she didn't trust herself.

That night Charlie found herself knocking on the Braxton's door. She didn't want to see him but the air needed to be clean.

She could see his shadow emerging and before she knew it the door creaked open. She stood their speechless not knowing what to say. "Uh, Hi," She gulped.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly.

"Can I come in?" She asked sweetly.

He looked back before stepping out of the door. "Let's go for a walk."

As they were walking Charlie had a thousand things she wanted to say but none of them felt right. "I- I wanted to talk to you about last night," She said hesitantly.

"Yeah? Like what? How you used me? Played me? Actually made me think I had a chance with you?"

"Brax! How could you think that, I'm a taken woman obviously whatever happened last night was the alcohol."

"Charlie, hell, even before you got booze into you, you were flirting like crazy with me!"

"It's called being friendly!" Charlie yelled.

"What about last night did you want to say?"

Charlie looked down. "That it can't happen again!"

Brax sniggered. "You made that pretty clear this morning Charlie."

She couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to tell him that she wanted replays, that she was prepared to break up with Angelo for him but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, I was shocked, when I kissed you last night I wasn't thinking straight, I was drunk and I was angry, and I feel awful about the mess I have created."

He played with the sand. "Are you drunk now?" he asked looking up at her.

She bore a confused expression on her face. "No?"

Brax placed his hand on her cheek as he leant in. His lips crashed onto hers, taking a moment to adjust to what was happening Charlie started kissing him back. He pulled away and smiled. "Now tell me, that didn't do anything for you?"

She looked at him defeated. He had her right where he wanted her. "Fine, okay. I do like you Brax, I do and that attraction, I can feel it too. You don't know how much I wanted to be with you again. But I can't I have a boyfriend and I don't want to be a cheater! It's bad enough what I've already done; I don't want to add more damage." She yelled at him.

"Then make it simple. Break up with Angelo and we can have a chance together. I know you want too,"

She looked up at him, his green eyes pleading with her. What was she supposed to do? Brax stood up and offered her his hand; she grabbed his hand as they started walking home.

The walk home was silent, not much was said but they knew what each other was thinking. They came to a stop outside her house.

"Goodnight Charlie!" Brax said, as he began to walk off. She nodded and smiled as she watched him walk away.

"Wait!" she called out. She ran down to him, jumping up and wrapping her legs around his waist and lowering her lips onto his.

He pulled away. "Is this really what you want?" he asked. She just nodded at him before they resumed their kiss and he started to walk inside the house.

The only thing going through Charlie's mind was, how could something so wrong, feel so right?

* * *

**I hope you all liked that, big exciting things coming up for this story, please review and let me know what you think! xo Kelly **


	4. Chapter 4

**and here's another chapter! YAY! **

Three days had passed since Charlie and Brax's last encounter. She had told Brax that they couldn't keep doing what they were doing until she broke up with Angelo. It wasn't fair on anyone.

Charlie sat mindlessly staring at the house, thinking about the predicament she had landed herself in. All she wanted to do now was to call Brax and see if he wanted to come over, but she knew she couldn't. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door closing. She jumped up not knowing who was there until she saw him. He was back early.

"Hey Babe," He said as he walked over to her, linking his arms around her waist.

Charlie froze for a moment. Thinking about what would be happening now, if she did call Brax. "Uh Hi!" she replied slowly.

He smiled warmly at her. "What's with the shocked expression? It looks like you have seen a ghost!"

She forced herself to laugh slightly. "No I'm just shocked to see you, you said you were going to be at least a fortnight but it's only been a week…"

"Yeah, it turns out mum doesn't have cancer and it was just a bad case of the flu or something, so she is back at home resting."

"I'm glad to hear," She responded genuinely.

"I've missed you," He said, pecking her lips a couple of times.

It was now or never Charlie thought. She had to break it to him, it wouldn't be fair. "Angelo, I think we need to talk."

"I think so too." Charlie was shocked at his words and let him continue. "This baby idea doesn't seem to be working… I mean we have been trying and trying for almost a year, maybe we should try IVF…"

Charlie was stunned at his words. She thought he was going to say what she had been thinking, but this completely blew her away. Quickly composing herself, she decided it wasn't fair to do this now; he was still so much in love with her, that maybe they could work it out. "Oh yeah, maybe we should put that idea on hold for a few months, then try again…" she suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I want this baby as much as you do too, you know?"

She bowed her head. She didn't want a baby, just yet, she wasn't even sure if she ever wanted a baby. "Yeah, I know," she lied.

"Maybe we can catch up," he suggested and raised his eyebrows. "You know in our bedroom…"

Charlie looked at him. "Maybe later," she said, not really wanting to be intimate with him.

"Come on, we haven't been together for almost a week," he tried to persuade her. He moved closer to her on the lounge, gently caressing her arm whilst leaving a trail of kisses up her neck and towards her lips. She felt powerless, she could tell Angelo really wanted to be with her in that way, but right now she didn't want to. It felt like she was betraying Brax, but then again she wasn't Brax's, she was Angelo's. She gave into Angelo's demanding kisses and just hoped it was over soon.

Brax sat on his surf board, bobbing up and down with the ocean. It had been a couple of days since he and Charlie were last together. Even though they stopped seeing each other, they still kept texting one another. The more he learnt about Charlie the more, he fell for her. He just hoped that as soon as Angelo was back he could finally be with Charlie.

As he walked out of the surf and on to the beach, he spotted her, he dark luscious locks blowing in the sea breeze, she wore a simple lemon summer dress which made her look like perfection. As he studied her more, he realised Angelo was with her, and he looked absolutely smitten with her. The scene breaking his heart. As he walked past, he gave them both a nod of the head. It was one awkward situation.

"Oh Brax," Angelo said.

Brax stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Angelo, Charlie, how's it going?"

"It's great" Angelo answered. "Although I heard from a few people that you're good with restaurants?"

"Ah, yeah, managed a few, bought a few." He said, feeling awfully uncomfortable.

"I was wondering if you're interested in buying Angelo's. Angelo proposed.

Brax looked at the shock expression plastered on Charlie's face; clearly she had no ideas about Angelo selling the place. "What?"

"Well, I am interested in buying another restaurant in Yabbie Creek, but I can't afford both, and I know you're a decent bloke, and heard you might be looking for a job?"

How was Brax meant to buy a place off a guy who he happened to fuck over? It just didn't feel right but then on the other hand, he really did need a job and he was thinking about buying. "Ah yeah, I might think about it though," Brax said as he glanced at them both before walking away.

As Charlie watched Brax walk, she fully understood the mess she had created. She could tell Brax was uncomfortable before and she could tell he was hurting watching her and Angelo holding hands. She just hoped Brax didn't think that she was sticking with Angelo.

As they walked through the door of the house, Charlie grabbed Angelo's hand and led him towards the couch. "I think you should sit down," Charlie said.

"How do I get the feeling, you're going to tell me something bad," Angelo said, as he studied her face for any clues.

"Because, it isn't Angelo." Charlie paused, taking a deep breath in. "Before I tell you, I want to say I love you,"

"I love you too, but what's this about?"

Charlie chocked. "Uh, the other night at the party, I got a bit drunk, actually a lot drunk, and lately I have been feeling neglected by you and you up and leaving me to go to the city, I don't know it just tipped me over the edge, and I-I slept with someone." She had a lone tear running down, her cheek. This wasn't how she and Angelo were meant to end!

"You what?" Angelo, asked as he tried to fight back the tears himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you and I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"Who was it?" He asked coldly.

"Angelo, I don't think you should know…"

"Well, I want to know!"

"Fine, it was Brax" Charlie blinked her tears back.

"How could you do this to me Charlie? How?"

"Excuse me? How could you be even saying that! I am always put second, if you're not sleeping you're at the restaurant and if you're not there you're taking care of supplies in the city! I'm always second best with Angelo! Why'd you think I wanted a baby in the first place? It was a solution to me always being second best!" She yelled at him.

"I don't think this is working," he replied gruffly.

"You think? I know, I've been trying to tell you for months but whenever I seem to want to talk, you only want sex from me!"

"That's not true!" Angelo retorted.

"Yes it is!"

Angelo bowed his head, he knew it was no point fighting over, he knew he had lost her. "How many times?" he asked.

She looked at him intensely. "Two times"

He punched the air. "I'll uh, I'll pack my things," He said as he walked through to their bedroom.

She wanted to get out of their desperately, she wanted to be in the arms of Brax, making sure she felt safe and knowing that breaking up with Angelo was the best thing to do. She quickly picked up her keys and headed towards his house, not really knowing what to say or what to do; she only knew she wanted to be with him.

* * *

**How did you like that? Let me know in a review! xoxo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five! Hope you like it**

* * *

*2 weeks later*

The past two weeks had flown by for everyone and for the first time in those two weeks Charlie felt positive about her life. She had been so miserable the last two weeks, once Angelo had moved all of his things out, she locked herself up, and didn't leave the house for anything. She hadn't even seen Brax, since that night she cried herself to sleep in his arms.

_Flashback _

Charlie found herself knocking on his door, her tear stained face, probably going to scare him. He slowly opened the door and took in her state, he instantly knew what had happened and secretly he was glad, she had let Angelo go, because now they could finally be a couple. He played the good friend that night, he sat there and nodded his head when necessary, and in the end she had fallen asleep in his embrace.

_End of Flashback _

She was glad Brax hadn't been around; she wanted the time to think, and to make choices. So far, she had come to the conclusion of being with Brax, because in the end that was what her heart was telling her, and that's all that mattered.

She cleaned the place up and jumped in the shower.

He was at Angelo's, adding the final touches to the renovations and new furniture he had added to the joint. He still couldn't believe that Angelo sold the business to him, even after the revelations he found out, but then again business is business.

Brax had changed the tables around a little bit, he had added a black, grey and red theme to the joint, slightly adjusted the menu, and added a small bar on the balcony. He looked around and felt as if everything was falling into place.

He heard a set of footsteps on the stairs; instinctively he shouted "We're closed".

"Even for me?" Charlie said teasingly. His head shot around as his glanced up at her; he hadn't heard her voice in two weeks.

"What are you doing here?" He asked casually.

"Thought I'd check out the new joint," She laughed, as she walked around, taking in the new sight. "I love it! You have done a better job than Angelo!"

At the mention of his name, Brax felt uncomfortable, he wanted to forget that Angelo even existed. "Yeah!" He said, not knowing what else to say.

"So I-I have been thinking,"

"Mm that could be dangerous,"

She let out a small laugh. "About us actually, For the past week, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I really like you Brax, and the more I get to know you, it makes me like you even more, and I know it's really soon after Angelo, but my heart wasn't in that relationship for months and now I would really like to give us a chance, I want to see what happens!"

"It must be your lucky day, because, I don't care about Angelo, in my mind he never existed, and ever since that party, I've wanted to be able to call you my girlfriend!" Brax said, as he slowly walked closer to her. A small grin adorned her face, she linked her arms around his neck and slowly brought her lips to his, they stood there for what felt like hours.

After leaving Brax to finish his final touches on Angelo's, Charlie had headed to the caravan park to visit Ruby, she hadn't seen Ruby since she had been back, but Charlie was one hundred precent sure Bianca had told Ruby the news and to leave her alone for a bit. She nervously knocked on the caravan, which Ruby and Casey shared. She hadn't seen her daughter in a month due to UNI but she was glad she had finished her course and was now home for good.

"Hey Charlie!" Ruby greeted her mum with a warm hug.

"Hey Rubes, I'm sorry about not being around," She replied as they sat down on the table and chairs outside.

"I fully understand, I'd be the same if that happened to Casey and I. How have you been?"

"Uhm, alright, not on top of the world or anything but I'm getting there, with the help of Bianca and," she hesitated for a moment, unsure to tell Ruby that she started dating her boyfriend's brother. "And uh Brax," She said quieter.

"MUM!" Ruby exclaimed. "It was Brax?"

Charlie bowed her head. "Yes, but Ruby before you get mad, let me explain, I was drunk and he was there and after getting to know him better, I really like him and he really likes me too, and we want to give us a go…"

"Oh Charlie, I'm not mad, I'm happy for you… To be honest, Angelo had been a tool the past year, and when I found out you were trying for kids, I wasn't happy because I knew he wasn't the right one for you!"

"Oh Honey, I'm glad you're supportive!" Charlie exclaimed giving her daughter another hug. "So enough about me, how have you been?"

"I've been good, just been busy with all that UNI stuff, but now I'm finished I'm a lot happier… Well except for today, I've had the worst period pains you can imagine…" Ruby trailed off noticing an un easy look on Charlie's face. "What is it?"

Charlie froze, she couldn't remember the last time she had her period. She was always before Ruby and she too had always gotten the same bad period pains. "Uh, um I just can't remember when I had my period last… Should check the calendar when I get home!" She let out a small laugh, hoping when she got home, she would see that she was due any day now.

"Oh, don't worry Charlz, It's just probably late, you know they are unpredictable."

Charlie nodded her head, "I should go, I have a big date tonight with Brax, and I want to borrow a dress off Bianca! So I will see you later honey!" Charlie gave her daughter a quick kiss, before heading off to Bianca's house.

She knocked impatiently at Bianca's door, before letting herself in. "I'm upstairs." Bianca called out.

Charlie sighed and trudged up the stairs. "Bianca, I'm in a horrible mess!" She exclaimed as she slumped herself on to the bed.

"Charlie!" Bianca said surprised. "Nice to see you, now tell me about this mess."

"I'm pregnant!" Charlie confided.

"What? How? When?"

"Well, I don't know officially because I haven't done a test but I haven't had my period in ages"

"That doesn't mean you're pregnant Charlie, it could be late, or you may have missed one, it's common."

She sighed frustrated. "No I think I'm definitely pregnant, I was sick a couple of times these past few weeks but I thought that was stress and anxiety because of what happened and then my periods, I've been feeling light headed, my boobs are a little tender…"

"Oh, uhm, wow!" Bianca said lost for words, she didn't know what to say to her best friend. "Wait here!" She said as she hurried down the stairs. Quickly coming back she handed Charlie two boxes.

She looked at Bianca quizzically. "They're pregnancy tests; I had a little scare a couple of months back with Liam…"

Charlie nodded and took one of the boxes to the bathroom with her. After completing the test she sat on the edge of the bath tub just hoping and praying everything would be alright and it was just a scare.

* * *

**I'm sorry to leave it on such a cliffhanger! Let me know what you think (: x **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had very bad migraines over the weekend (I couldn't even get out of bed), So here is an extra long chapter! **

* * *

She started to gasp for air, this wasn't happening. She looked at the little stick in horror. It was confirmed, she was indeed pregnant. Shoving the test in her bag she stormed out of the bathroom and past Bianca and out the door. She could here Bianca singing out behind her but she really wanted to be by herself at the moment.

Charlie headed to the only place she felt comfort, a small secluded beach just outside Summer Bay. She had stumbled upon by mistake, and ever since then she came back when her world was crashing down beside her. Plonking herself down on the sand, she took out the test again and studied it carefully.

She wasn't so much as worried that she was pregnant but more with fact of who is the father. When she thought that all she could think was how bad it sounds. Pregnancy was a wonderful thing but how was it all going to work out. If it was Angelo's child, would Brax stand by her? She thought or if it was Brax's child, what would happen seeing if they had only been dating for 6 weeks. The only thing to do was book for an ultrasound but before she did that she wanted to talk to Bianca again.

Charlie sat cuddled up on Bianca's bed. It was the second time that day she was in this room. "I just can't see how this is going to work." Charlie said, trying not to cry.

"Charlz, trust me on this, no matter who the father is, Rubes, Leah and I will always be here for you and the bub, it will be born into a world where it will be loved unconditionally." Bianca said. She could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't want to lose Brax; he's been the best thing to ever happen to me!" She cried.

"Listen to me, you may not know it but Brax thinks the world of you, he loves you and I don't think he even realises it yet."

"Are you positive?"

"Positive." She responded. "I know it's probably the last thing you want to do but you do need to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound, just to make sure everything is alright."

"I don't want to," Charlie replied straight away.

"I know you don't, but the problems still going to be here tomorrow and the day after that and for the next however months, so why don't I give Sid a call and see if he can fit you into tomorrow?"

"I suppose so."

"Good, now go home and rest and I'll text you the details for tomorrow later."

"Okay, but please don't tell anybody about this yet Bianca, I don't want Brax or Angelo to know," Charlie asked.

Bianca nodded and gave her best friend a hug. She sighed knowing, this was such a horrible ordeal.

Charlie was laying on the lounge watching some soap opera, when Brax walked in. He had been staying at her house for a while now.

"Hey babe," Brax came over and kissed her forehead. She didn't respond she kept staring at the TV, off in her own world. "Charlie," Brax said nudging her.

She broke out of her trance, and forced a smile on her face. "Sorry, I was off in my own little world." She giggled slightly.

"No problems, we all do that sometimes. How was your day? Get up to anything exciting?"

Charlie cursed inside her head. She wanted to break down in tears and tell him everything, but she chose not to just in case the home pregnancy test was wrong. "Mm, nothing, met up with Rubes, saw Bianca."

"Sounds relaxing, we still on for our date night?"He asked.

With the recent revelations, she had totally forgotten about their date night. "Oh um, how about we get take out and then have a quiet night in?"

He smirked. "I could go for that. Thai or Pizza?"

"Thai,"

"I'll go get it now, don't miss me too much," He kissed her lips before leaving.

Once she heard his car leave, she burst into to tears. How was she meant to tell him she was pregnant, his child or not.

Half an hour later, Brax came home, Thai In hand. He was standing at the kitchen bench unpacking the containers. He stopped what he was doing when he felt her hands engulf him. She leaned up and started to leave a trail of kisses along his neck. He turned around and looked at her, something in her eyes, told him she was upset and she was vulnerable. She slowly leaned her head forward and planted a lingering kiss on his lips. Brax responded by re-attaching his lips to hers. She started to walk towards the bedroom not once breaking the kiss. Safely in the bedroom, she quickly stripped off his t-shirt and threw it to the ground. She looked into his and could see them cloudy with lust. She knew Bianca was right about that.

He pulled her dress off her leaving her in her bra and underwear. He took a minute to capture her beauty. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist before he placed her on the bed, hovering over, so he wouldn't squish her tiny body. He started to leave a trail of kisses from her neck to her collarbone before; he unhooked her bra and threw it away.

"Charlie, dinner will get cold," He said breathlessly.

"That's why they invented microwaves." She retorted.

She resumed their kiss; all she wanted now was to feel loved and comforted.

After their love session, Brax headed out to the kitchen to re-heat dinner, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Charlie's phone flashing, indicating she got a message.

"Babe, you have a message!" Brax yelled out to Charlie.

"What's it say?" She asked.

Brax clicked open the message.

_From: Bee _

_Hey Charlz, Good news, Sid's available tomorrow 10am, meet me at the hospital. Hope you okay. I'm here if you need me x _

Brax stared at the text message, he was confused. Charlie seemed to be fine. "What'd it say?" She asked, as she walked closer to him. She saw the expression on his face, she knew what it was about, and it was about the ultrasound appointment. She cursed to herself.

"Why are you seeing Sid tomorrow?" Is everything okay?"

She knew she couldn't lie to him. "I- uh you want to sit down?" She pulled him to the couch.

"Do you have herpes or some STD?" He asked worriedly.

She laughed at him slightly. "No, I don't."

"Thank God!" He exclaimed. "So what is it?"

"Brax, I love you so very much and I know we've only been going out for about 6 weeks but I do, I think you're the best thing to ever happen to me and I really don't want to lose you."

He stared at her in confusion.

She took a deep breath in. "I- I- I am pregnant." She looked at his face.

"Oh wow, I wasn't expecting that. It's a bit Uhm soon, but I mean I've always wanted kids." Brax rambled on. She bowed her head. He didn't understand.

"Wait Brax! That's not it, I don't know if you're the father."

His content face soon dissolved and it was replaced with anger. "What?"

"There is every chance you could be. I just, I just don't know, I can't remember when I last had my period and I had slept with Angelo the night before I slept with you and then when he came back I also slept with him and then I have been shagging you ever since."

He looked defeated at the new set of revelations. "I'm going for a walk." He got up and walked away.

She sighed before breaking into tears. She just hoped that he would come around and help support her.

The next morning Charlie woke early, she looked at the other side of the bed and had seen it was untouched. Brax had obviously slept at his house last night. She didn't blame him, but she was upset with him.

She trudged through the house, getting ready to determine the result of the mess she had found herself in.

Before she knew it, it was time to leave. She walked slowly towards the entrance of the hospital to only be stopped in her tracks by him. He stood next to the entrance of the hospital with a single red rose and checking his watch. He looked up and caught her eye. He displayed an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Charlie for walking out last night. I didn't think properly and I was being selfish. I can't imagine what you're going through."

She smiled warmly at him. "It's okay. I understand you needed your time to digest it all."

"Yeah, I did and I realised I love you to Charlie, I do and whatever the outcome today I will always stick by you because just between you and me, you're also the best thing that ever happened to me." She smiled through her tears; she was so happy that he was going to be with her. She lean t up and gave him a gentle kiss.

"Thank you." She replied. "Are you going to come in?"

"Yes, I am."

"Buckton, Charlie." A nurse called out from the corridor. They both rose and followed the nurse down towards an empty room.

Once they were in the room the nurse introduced herself. "My name's Julie, I'll be your supervising nurse, Doctor Walker won't be long." She smiled, as Charlie settled on the bed.

"It's going to be okay Charlie." Brax grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Soon after Sid walked into the room."Hi guys,"

"Hi," They both answered in unison.

"So from what you've said Charlie, you took a home pregnancy test that showed up positive?" Charlie nodded. "Have you noticed any symptoms?"

"Uhm, Only that I haven't had my period for a while, a bit nauseated and I was sick a couple of mornings."

"Okay, well I'll give you an ultrasound and if you are pregnant, I can give you an estimate of how old the foetus," Sid grabbed the gel and squeezed it onto her toned stomach, grabbing the probe; he lightly traced patterns on her stomach looking for some form of life. He stopped his movements before observing the screen, he wrote down a couple of notes before he looked up to Charlie and Brax's expectant faces. "From what I can tell Charlie, you are indeed pregnant and from what I see, I would say you are about 7-8 weeks along."

Charlie bowed her head. It wasn't Brax's, the baby was Angelo's. Sid excused himself and Charlie turned to Brax, her eyes were prickled with tears. She hoping so bad that the baby would be his but sometimes life didn't go the way you wanted it to go.

* * *

**I know you didn't want Angelo to be the father but I thought of an idea that I really like, so bear with me. Let me know what you thought! x **


	7. Chapter 7

"From what I can tell Charlie, you are indeed pregnant and from what I see, I would say you are about 7-8 weeks along." Kept ringing in her head, she knew, he knew it. It wasn't his child. She couldn't believe. She looked at Brax; she could tell from his facial expression that he was devastated. Even if they weren't trying for a baby or even ready for a baby, he was still upset.

"I'm sorry Brax," Charlie sobbed.

Brax looked up. "It's okay; uh we better get you home."

He stood up, and grabbed her hand as they slowly walked through the hospital. They walked past the waiting room, filled with expectant mothers and their husbands or partners, they all seemed so happy. She knew the road ahead of her was going to be a long one.

They drove home in silence. Not one word was said. She knew he was angry. She could tell by the ways his hands gripped the wheel, his knuckles white. This wasn't fair she thought.

Charlie sat in the corner booth of the diner waiting for Bianca. She needed the re assurance of her best friend.

"Hey," Bianca said chirpily, hoping her enthusiasm was rubbing off on her.

"Hi," Charlie replied gloomily.

"Charlie, you've got to stop feeling sorry for yourself and get over this. I don't mean to sound harsh but I do remember 3 months ago, you and I were sitting in this exact spot and you were telling me how much you wanted a child, and it has come true. Now I know the circumstances are a little different and not to mention difficult but you need to understand that you are bringing a wonderful thing into this world and that many women are dying to be in your position. Get over it and start being happy about it because you have it now." Bianca finished.

Charlie looked at Bianca astounded. It had just hit her that was what she needed to do. "Yes, I do understand, but what happens with Brax and I? He isn't exactly happy at the moment, barely said anything since this morning."

"Obviously, he just found out his girlfriend is pregnant, and he's not the father. Give him time, he'll come around."

"I hope so; do you think I should tell Angelo?" She sighed.

"I think you should, he does have the right to know since he is the father," Bianca added.

"Mmm, will you come with me? I'd ask Brax but that might be uncomfortable."

"Ask him and if he doesn't then I will, but I want you to ask him,"

"I will," Charlie smiled.

"You want to hear some exciting news?" Bianca gleamed.

Charlie's face immediately lit up, this was exactly what she needed, a good girly chat. "Yes, yes and yes!"

"Well, I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment,"

"What? Who? Do I know him?"

"Yes, you do." Bianca said teasingly.

"Come on, give it up then!"

"Heath Braxton." Bianca held her breath.

"Seriously? That's why he went all funny, when I asked him about if he was seeing anybody! So how long?"

"3 weeks today."

"How did I not know this?" Charlie asked.

"Because you've had your own problems and I wanted to be there for you and I know it's worse now but I really needed to tell you!"

"I'm sorry Bee; I didn't mean to make all the attention shine on me!"

"It's okay,"

Brax sat on his board bobbing up and down in the rough surf. He didn't know what to think of this predicament. His girlfriend was having and baby and it wasn't his. He had been through it once before with Tegan, but it was different, Charlie was starting to become his everything. But how was he meant to stand by her when she wasn't carrying his child. What would it be like in a couple of years, when the kid started talking, would he be Brax or would he be dad?

He didn't even notice Heath paddle out to him. "What's up bro?" Heath repeated.

Brax looked at him. "Nothing," he sighed.

"Something's on ya mind!"

"It Charlie," He said.

"What you do? Get in her bad books?"

"No, she's pregnant."

Brax heard him breath in. "Well, mum always said use protection."

"No Heath, the baby isn't mine."

"Whose is it?"

"Angelo's. When they were together, they had been trying for a baby for the past six months and it never worked, well until 8 weeks ago."

"Is there any way it could be yours?"

"Nope, We've only be together 6"

"That's too bad, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know man, I want to support her, I really do but I just can't get past the fact it's not mine. What if Angelo wants to be a part of it? He should be, but how am I going to cope if I am helping Charlie raise a kid that's not mine?"

"It's a tough call mate, but I think you know what you should do," Heath replied.

"Yeah, anyway I'm out," Brax said as he jumped up and caught the oncoming wave back to shore.

That night Charlie was sitting on the lounge staring at her stomach, it was still flat and toned but tonight it looked different to all other nights, she wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or her mind but whatever it was she kind of liked it. She heard the keys in the door and soon enough Brax trudged through the house, wearing nothing but a pair of boardies.

"Hey," Charlie bounced up and rushed to his side.

"I'm just going to go for a shower," He replied, brushing her off. She slowly retreated back to the lounge, she had given him time to digest it and it still seemed he didn't want it. Why was life never fair?

Brax re-emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later. "Brax, we need to talk," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I suppose we do."

"I'll do whatever, I have to do to be with you because I love you Brax, I do and if that means I have to abort this baby I will, because even though I'd be killing something, I love you and want to be with you… Plus there is more time later down the track if we ever wanted kids Brax. I just, I just want to do what is right." Charlie said in a rush.

Brax looked at her stunned, he didn't really know how to respond.

"I mean it Brax, I do, I can give this baby up fo-" Brax cut her off.

"No Charlie, I don't want you to do that. I would never ask you to do that. I love you to and I want to make this work Charlie but I just can't get past the fact that it's not mine."

"I know and if I could change it, I would."

"Yeah, I would too but we can't,"

"Please Brax, I want to make this work." She pleaded with him.

"What's going to happen in a couple of years time, will I be dad, or mum's boyfriend? How much of a part will Angelo play? All these questions are racing through my mind,"

"Brax, it will be okay. I promise," Charlie said as she closed the gap between them. "Tomorrow morning, we both can head to Angelo's house and we can discuss everything."

He just nodded at her before lowering his lips onto hers. He wasn't sure it was going to be okay but one thing for sure is he wanted to show Charlie just how much he loved her.

* * *

**Sorry I know it's not a very excting chapter but it was more of a filler. I'm going to start putting little spoilers after the chapter to let you know what might happen! :D **

**Chapter 8: **

_**There little predicament seems to be getting better, but what will happen that will back track this issue? **_


End file.
